A firearm's charging handle (otherwise known in the art as a “cocking handle” or a “bolt handle”) is a device used to cock the hammer, which allows the operator to engage the bolt assembly of a firearm. Charging handles are typically used in rifles and similar firearms, such as the M-16 rifle, the AR-15 rifle, the M-4 carbine, and the Short Barreled Rifle (SBR). Operation of the charging handle facilitates many actions, including, for example, loading a preliminary cartridge, ejecting a spent shell casing or unfired cartridge, clearing an obstruction in the chamber of the rifle, and verifying that the chamber is empty. Typically, a charging handle is T-shaped with a long, slim body and a shorter horizontal crossbar at one end. The charging handle is mounted parallel to the bolt assembly.
The user of a firearm manually operates the charging handle. The user hooks the forefinger of one hand over one end of the crossbar and the middle finger of the same hand over the second end of the crossbar. The user pulls the crossbar rearward, which results in the bolt assembly being moved to the rear. The typical charging handle includes a spring-biased, rotating latch with a hook that engages the firearm receiver when the charging handle is in a forward position. The latch is attached to the charging handle with a pin. When the user pulls the crossbar rearward, the latch disengages from the receiver and allows the charging handle to be pulled rearward.
There are several disadvantages associated with the traditional charging handle design, which requires two fingers to operate. The use of two fingers to operate the charging handle requires that the user move the firearm off target. An improved prior art design includes using paddles on the latch such that the user can press either paddle with one finger or either hand, which releases the latch and moves the charging handle backward. This makes the latch easier to reach and allows the firearm to stay on target. However, this design causes stress on the pin holding the latch to the charging handle.
An improved design includes a lever system that uses one male lever and one female lever that interlock inside the body of the charging handle. An example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,240,600, entitled “Rifle Charging Handle with Ambidextrous Latch” issued to Bordson on Jul. 10, 2007, which is incorporated herein by reference. Similarly, an alternate improved design includes an internal lever system with two cam-style, interfacing levers. Examples of such designs are described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,336,436, entitled “Ambidextrous Cam Style Charging Handle” issued to Kincel on Dec. 25, 2012, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,356,537, entitled “Ambidextrous Charging Handle” issued to Kincel on Jan. 22, 2013, which are incorporated herein by reference.
These systems are improvements over prior ambidextrous charging handles because they reduce metal fatigue and torque. However, these systems utilize protruding elements on the crossbar of the charging handle, as well as internal lever systems that are subject to stress and potential breakage after repeat usage. Previous designs that require force to be applied to two surfaces would often result in the user's hand being pinched. Moreover, repeated application of force causes the pivot shaft/roll pin to fail.
The present invention is aimed at one or more of the problems identified above.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the drawings.